


The Deep Breath Before

by Butterfly



Series: A Perfect Possible Future [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-06
Updated: 2004-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating your mentor can make things awkward.</p><p>Written for lj user lasultrix .</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep Breath Before

"It's rude to stare," Willow said, not bothering to turn around. There was only one person here who would come into her room without knocking.

"That's very good," Giles told her, and she smiled involuntarily as his hand lightly touched her bare shoulder. It was sweet of him to say it, but they both knew that she had a long way to go before her work could even be considered for submission. "I wanted to let you know that they've arrived."

"Gang's all here," Willow said softly, now turning to Giles. "This is going to get weird."

"I suppose it is." Giles said, his gaze caressing her body, making her feel as though she were naked and not just all but.

"Expect to be made fun of," Willow warned him. "Definitely Viagra jokes. Also, Buffy may pretend to throw up."

"With that group, I would never expect otherwise," Giles said, stroking his hand lightly over Willow's skin. "And well, we all know how 'icky' it is to Buffy to think of anyone as old as I am actually daring to have sex."

"Buffy doesn't know what she's missing," Willow purred, licking the side of Giles' neck.

"That's as it should be." Giles said, pulling back a little. "And we should go meet them before they come looking for us."

"Yeah. I'm just so glad that they came." Willow said, going over to her bureau and pulling out some clothes and trying to decide on the burnt umber top or maybe the teal one. "You've seen them... does he..."

"Xander's wearing the eye patch again." Giles said, almost sounding reluctant. Did he think she'd be offended?

"It's okay, Giles," Willow said, staring at a soft orange skirt. "I could tell that he hated that fake eye. If he wants to be depth-perception-less, that's his call." She looked over at Giles and attempted a smile. "Though, maybe if I could get it to be the right shade... it was off. Maybe that..."

And Giles was looking at her like there was something else he needed to say.

Willow tried to stop her lower lip from trembling and giving away her hurt. Because no matter what she said, Giles was right to worry - she'd wanted to give Xander back his eyesight and it made her stomach twist up in knots to know that she couldn't make it right in a way that Xander could accept.

"Willow..." Giles moved toward her again, but stopped when she shook her head.

"He doesn't have to like it, Giles." Willow told her, her tone artifically bright. "Was there something else?"

"Kennedy's with them," Giles said, his eyes intent on hers.

"Oh," Willow managed. "That's nice."

Giles sighed, taking his glasses off to rub at his temples. Willow moved forward, placing her hand over his and calming the pain.

"I don't care about seeing her," she told him. "You know that, right? We're over. I'm seeing you."

Giles chuckled. "I know. And if you don't get dressed and out there in a few minutes, they will come looking for us, and they'll end up seeing _us_."

"I know," Willow said, her hand sliding into his hair as she pressed herself against his body. She kissed him lightly, trying to put something of a promise in it. "I don't mind."


End file.
